


Discipline Problem

by GiveMeSaphaelOrGiveMeDeath



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: Feels, Movie: Descendants 2, Multi, Other, Protectiveness, Smut, do not read if you are a child seriously this is 18+, gil belongs to harry and uma, gil is a precious bean, gil/harry hook/uma - Freeform, poor gil, the answer is never, when is gil not a sub for harry and uma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSaphaelOrGiveMeDeath/pseuds/GiveMeSaphaelOrGiveMeDeath
Summary: Gil has said one too many shrimpy remarks and Uma realizes that banishment for a few hours isn’t the only way that she and Harry can get their beautiful boy to behave…..SERIOUSLY DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A KID THIS IS 18+ ADULT SHIT IF YOU ARE YOUNGER DON'T YOU FUCKING READ THIS I MEAN IT ADULT SEXUAL THINGS HAPPEN DO NOT READ IT YOU SINNERSAlso please comment! Positive comments, constructive criticism please tell me your thoughts!





	1. Misbehaving

“They’re gonna forget that girl, and remember the name-” 

“SHRIMPY!” Gil slammed his hands on the table, looking lovingly up at Uma. 

Uma knew deep down that he was just trying to help, that his brain worked and processed things differently. But that didn’t stop the anger for heating up in her veins like lava, at the memory of the nickname and all the pain that came with it. 

Without looking at Harry, her first mate had already stepped forward and started pulling Gil towards the exit. 

Uma took a deep breath. “Harry.” 

Her first mate stopped and turned around to look at her, his hand full of Gil’s shirt, ready to throw him out for a few hours. Gil looked over his shoulder, still wary of Harry’s grip on him. Uma’s eyes softened at the look on Gil’s face. He knew that he had hurt Uma, but unintentionally. Uma’s boy already felt terrible, and although throwing him out for a few hours was just for show, Uma and Harry hated doing it. They had no idea where Gil went during those few hours, and they hated not being able to keep an eye on their boy. 

Suddenly Uma’s eyes lit up with an idea. 

“Harry, take Gil back to the boat. It’s time that he learned his lesson, since clearly banishing him for a few hours isn’t doing the trick.” Gil looked terrified, but Harry had recognized the look in her eyes, and gladly started to take him back in the direction of the ship. 

Uma looked around at her crew who looked confused and scared for Gil. They knew that Harry and Uma had a strong protective instinct over Gil, and they must’ve been confused, they thought that Gil was going to be killed. 

“Scram. Stay away from the ship for a few hours. I have business to take care of.” With that, the crew was gone, and Uma smiled to herself. There was very little happiness on the island, and an even smaller amount of love. Luckily for Uma and Harry, they had found both. Gil just didn’t know it yet. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

“I”m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt Uma’s feelings, and I just speak without thinking, and I’m really sorry and if you’re going to kill me please don’t-” 

“We aren’t going to kill you.” 

“Oh thank goodness that means so much I mean thank you so much I just I thought you were going to kill me and then you said you weren’t but if you aren’t then what are you going to be doing I mean I’m still sorta scared even though you said you wouldn’t but maybe you’re lying but-”

“GIL. Shut. Up.” Harry finished the last of the knots, testing the strength. Gil was securely tied to the bed, with little to no room to move. Harry had to grit his teeth to stop from pouncing. He had seen the look in Uma’s eyes, which promised nothing but a good time. He couldn’t wait for what she had in store for their beautiful boy. But the downside was that meant that Harry had to wait. 

As he looked down at Gil, waiting for Uma seemed like less and less of a good idea. Gil had his arms tied together above his head, which attatched to Uma’s bedpost. His legs weren’t tied, and would be easy to move around wherever they needed. Harry knew that Uma would want Gil looking like this when she got back, because this was her favorite way to tie Harry up also. 

“Uma won’t mind if I warm him up a little bit- just a little.” Harry thought to himself as he swung his hook down towards Gil. Gil flinched, thinking he was going to be sliced open, but when he felt no pain he opened his eyes and realized that Harry had cut his shirt neatly in half, and was starting to pull the ripped pieces off of him. 

“Starting without me Harry? What a bad boy.” Uma was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, leaning against the doorway. To anyone else she would’ve seemed uninterested and bored looking, but Harry saw that her eyes were eating Gil in- from his wide bambi eyes, to his pouty lips, to his bare chest, his muscles clenching and relaxing with every breath. 

“Uma- I don’t- I don’t understand…” Right. Uma had to pull herself together. She and Harry were a lot of things, but without consent, she and Harry wouldn’t touch Gil. 

“Gil, sweetheart.” At the name, Gil flushed bright red. Harry and Uma were excited to see that the blush spread down his neck to his chest, and Uma knew if she glanced at Harry he would be thinking all the ways he can make that blush spread all over Gil. 

Moving to sit on the bed, Uma got straight (well as straight as a bisexual villain can be) to the chase. “Gil, Harry and I want to have sex with you. Well actually, we want to court you. We want to be with you. We want to date you. But if you say no, we will untie you and nothing will change. You won’t be off the crew, and Harry and I will respect your decision. You are under no obligation to say yes.” Now for the hard part. As Gil stared wide-eyed at her and Harry, Uma waited for it. For the rejection. For the laughter, and half assed apology about how she was unlovable. She had heard it before. From Mal, from her Mom, and from everyone else on this island who saw her as second best. 

Realizing she was lost in thought, Uma looked down at Gil who had tears in his eyes. He was trying to blink them away before she or Harry noticed. “Oh Gil I’m so sorry I didn’t realize how much this upset you- Harry untie him now-” 

“No no! I- I can’t believe you guys would want me too. I’ve been in love with you guys for years, there's no hiding it. I just- I just thought you would never want me back. I’m replaceable. I didn’t even know that you knew my name. But I- I belong to you guys, my heart and my body will always be yours, whether or not you want me or not.” 

Uma stood straight up and turned to Harry who looked as though he had murder in his eyes. As they made eye contact, silently communicating Uma’s plan, and Harry agreeing to it. 

Uma stood up and walked away from the bed and grabbed the chair from her desk. She sat straight on the chair with the best view of the bed. It was time to get to business. There wouldn’t be another moment to lose. Her boys had to know that they belonged to her, and how she always treasured her belongings. 

__________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry finally get to showing their boy who he belongs to, and also teaching him a lesson. Poor Gil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE SMUT YOU SINNERS. I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL. 
> 
> Also listen here you fuckers I know some of you aren't 18+ so don't @ me when God comes for your ass. I told you DO NOT READ IT. Oh well.

As Uma was settling in her chair, Harry pounced. Sitting on Gil’s lap, he leaned down towards Gil’s face. “I’m going to kiss you now Gil. Tell me no. Tell me not to do it. Say that you don’t want someone like me.” Harry took his hook and gently ran it down Gil’s face. “Say that you can’t love someone as broken as me.” 

Gil just shook his head. “Please.” 

“Use your words Gil. Harry doesn’t know what you want if you don’t say it.” Uma had spoken up from her chair. She sounded bored and uninvolved, but Harry knew that she couldn’t look away. 

Gil blinked his eyes, trying to focus. Ever since Harry had straddled his hips, Gil’s heartbeat was out of control. Licking his lips, Gil tried again. “I- I please, Harry please. Just please, please kiss me.” 

The words were barely out of Gil’s mouth before Harry was bending down, smashing their lips together. Gil immediately went pliant under Harry, letting him explore his mouth. He groaned when Harry took his lip between his teeth and pulled. Harry kissed like he was trying to kill you and resurrect you at the same time. Like he never wanted to see you again but he couldn’t let you out of his sight. Gil thought it fit him perfectly. 

Harry gently released Gil’s lips, and then immediately moved onto Gil’s neck, licking and sucking bruises everywhere. When he found a particularly sensitive spot on the crook of Gil’s neck, Gil let out a gasp, whining softly. To Gil’s pleasure and chagrin, Harry stayed at that spot, carefully biting and toying with the sensitive piece of skin until Gil cried out. 

“Harry please please. You’re killing me.” With that Harry let out a chuckle and moved to the other side of Gil’s neck. “We could never kill you Gil,” Uma had gotten out of her chair and moved towards Gil, stroking his face. “We care about you too much.” 

She reached her hand up and ran it through Gil’s hair. Suddenly, she yanked Gil’s hair back, exposing his throat more to Harry. The sharp tug caused Gil to yelp, but neither Uma or Harry paid him any attention. 

“Remember Gil. This is punishment. You were bad today, beautiful boy. And it might take us all night to get that lesson through your beautiful head. So sit tight Gil.” 

With that Uma leaned down and kissed Gil. If Harry kissed like he hated and loved you, Uma kissed like a force of nature. There was no question that she was in control. Gil tried to keep up with her, which caused the hand in his hair to tighten. Finally Gil relaxed in Uma’s hold, which caused Uma to smile. Satisfied, she stepped back and sat back down. Gil leaned towards her and whined, not wanting the warmth that surrounded her to leave just yet. 

“Patience Gil. Harry, move on. His neck is marked enough. Make sure they know that we own Gil’s entire body.” Harry grinned into Gil’s neck and sat back to look at his work. Gil was breathing heavily, his face turning red under the inspection of his captain and first mate. Thanks to Harry, Gil had a necklace of bite marks and bruises lining his neck. Some of the hickies were so high on his neck that it would be impossible for Gil to cover them. Harry and Uma were both inwardly pleased. Now everyone would know exactly why no one was to mess with Gil. 

Nevertheless, Harry and Uma were nothing if very careful. And Harry decided that yes, Gil was most definitely not marked up enough. “Oh well” Harry thought gleefully as he pulled off Gil’s pants, “What a shame. I’ll just have to mark him up some more down here.” 

Before pulling of Gil’s underwear he looked into Gil’s eyes and waited for permission. Gil nodded his head furiously, and raised his hips impatiently. Chuckling softly, Harry decided to wait a little longer, after all, Gil needed to learn his lesson. Nuzzling Gil’s length between the shorts, Harry started mouthing along the straining member trapped under the soft fabric. 

“Harry.” Looking up, Harry could tell that Uma wanted him to move along. Smirking, Harry moved lower, starting to mark up Gil’s sensitive thighs. Licking and biting the skin caused Gil to tug at the ropes holding his arms up, trying to rut upwards. But the knot was tight and the give was very little- Gil wasn’t going anywhere. As if reading his thoughts, Harry looked up from his task. 

“Tug all you want baby boy,” he said as Gil keened. “But you aren’t going anywhere.” Harry squeezed his legs for emphasis and started teasing the skin right above his hip. Gil knew he wasn’t going anywhere, but he couldn’t help it- he gave the ropes another tug, and this time it was Uma who tsk’d. Walking over she pushed Harry off, who looked upset. It didn’t last very long, for Uma grabbed Gil’s underwear and tore it clean in two. 

“You won’t be needing this anymore sweetheart. Now Harry. Looking at Gil, I really don’t feel like he’s desperate enough.” At this Gil started whining and lifting his hips up, seeking any type of friction. But Uma and Harry ignored him. “Maybe a little show will help with that. Don’t you agree Harry?” Gil cried out but both ignored him, looking only at each other. 

Uma on one side of Gil and Harry on the other, they leaned over their poor boy and started kissing. Uma wasted no time. She pulled Harry’s shirt off and threw it. As Uma moved on to mark Harry’s neck up, Harry locked eyes with Gil. Gil was crying out. 

“Please please Harry please I’ll be good I’m sorry please-” But instead Harry just smirked down at him. Lightly gripping him in his hand, Harry started slowly pumping Gil. “You’re such a mess baby boy. What would you do if we left you like this?” Harry felt Gil’s hips buck, trying to get more friction, but to no avail. “What if Uma and I walked away with you this hard?” 

“Harry- Harry don’t-” 

“I can see it now. Uma and I keeping you tied up in here all day, taking turns coming and getting you all riled up, but never letting you come.” He broke away from Uma and leaned down towards Gil, whispering, “I think you’d like it baby boy.” Gil shook his head back and forth, tears forming in his eyes. “Don’t lie Gil. After all you’re our good boy right? You don’t want to upset us now do you?” Gil choked on his cry of yes as Uma latched onto his neck. 

Uma looked up. “Don’t worry Gil.” Getting Harry to move, she reached back and put her hand around Gil’s cock and started stroking him quickly. “Not this time. This time we’ll let you come.”

She squeezed and Gil arched, gasping loudly. “Please, please, let me come Captain please.”

But Uma ignored him. After all, he’d been naughty all day. That stunt in the bar? Bad enough, but count in the fact that Gil had never spoken up about feeling unloved- 

She was going to play dirty too. 

Letting go of his cock, Gil almost screamed out in frustration. “Please- please.” Gil gasped, his cock twitching, completely untouched. “Th- thats not fair.” 

“Life isn’t fair. In fact, Harry come here darling. You look all pent up. And our beautiful boy clearly wants to be touched, why don’t you give him what he wants?” Harry smirked, but instead of going near his cock like Gil wanted, Harry straddled his hips and started grinding down, his pants and underwear having been discarded. 

Gil shivered, his thighs trembling. Uma leaned down towards his ear. “You were a bad boy earlier. Bad boys don’t get what they want. Isn’t that right Harry?” Instead of replying Harry just moaned loudly. “Hmmm. Let’s see if my boys can be good. Pay attention Gil, or you will get no pleasure tonight. Harry, what’s my name?” 

“UMA.” Harry screamed, his own hips rocking, half humping the air before grinding back down against Gil. “Good boy Harry. You can come now.” Harry didn’t fight the pleasure threatening to overcome him, and with Uma and Gil’s name on his lips, he came. 

Gil let out a hiccuped sob, babbling now, pleading with Uma and Gil to touch him. Harry collapsed next to Gil, and scooted over to lazily suck marks into his neck and chest. Uma smiled and settled between Gil’s legs. Gently grasping his cock, she began to pump him quickly. When it got too much, and Gil was on the tipping point she leaned down close to his face, and whispered, “Whats my name?” 

“UMA.”


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil knows who he belongs to. But apparently not everyone else on the Isle got the memo. Uma and Harry have no problem showing everyone that Gil is theirs, and theirs alone.

Gil is very handsome. Uma and Harry know that. Unfortunately, Gil does not. Part of the reason that it took Uma and Harry so long to claim their boy, was because Gil is _extremely_ oblivious to such situations. Casual touching, batting the eyelashes, moving in closer, laughing a little too high to be realistic, Harry and Uma could easily detect someone moving in on their boy. 

 

Gil on the other hand, could not. 

 

He couldn't see that people were flirting with him, he just thought everyone was friendly. 

 

"The girl was cute", Uma supposed, as she glared at her. "But nowhere near good enough for Gil." Although, in Uma and Harry’s completely  _ unbiased _ opinion, no one was good enough for Gil. 

 

Especially this random girl who was sitting far too close for comfort and leaning closer and closer towards Gil, who wasn’t even paying attention. His hands were moving back and forth as he talked, and he didn’t even notice when she started moving her hand up his arm, feeling him up. 

 

Uma grit her teeth and felt Harry stiffen next to her. She knew that all she had to do was give him the word and the girl would be dead. But there was no fun in that. And, looking at the uneasy looks the crew was giving each other, they knew a very serious public claiming was about to happen. 

  
  


Uma smiled at the thought. She remembered how….  _ enjoyable _ their last lesson had been. She remembered the looks from the crew, relieved that Gil was still alive, and, although Uma hadn’t known this, the crew was very glad that Gil was being taken care of. And who better to take care of sweet, unassuming Gil than a crazy Captain and her first mate? 

  
  


Movement of blonde hair and unwelcome hands snapped Uma out of her thoughts. 

  
  


“You’re hair looks so soft, and it feels even fluffier than it looks-” 

  
  


“Oh I don’t, umm, thank you but I really should be-” Squirming in his chair, Gil tried to distance himself from the unwelcome hands, but to no avail.

  
  


There. Uma had been waiting for it. For Gil to catch on, to remember who he belonged to. Apparently the necklace of bite marks around Gil’s neck wasn’t obvious enough. Gil was taken. Off the market. As in, not available. Not that he was available before, but even more so now. 

  
  


“Harry”. The words were barely out of her mouth before Harry was jumping over the tables and moving in between Gil and the girl. Harry flashed his hook, which usually is more than enough to get people running. This girl was either very brave, or very, very stupid. 

 

“Now now, Harry. No need to get all upset over a fine piece of ass! Word has it that you and Uma pass him back and forth like a bitch in heat and throw him away until you’re hungry again. I’m just here to have a fair share of the slut.” 

 

“Stupid then.” Uma decided. “Very, very, stupid.” 

 

Uma decided she needed to clear the room of any question or doubt. Gil belonged to her. Standing on the table, Uma slowly walked towards her boys, and the girl about to die. Speaking loud enough so that the entire restaurant could hear, Uma began:

 

“Wow so much of that was wrong, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear it.” Turning around, Uma made like she was leaving. Lull them into a false sense of security. 

 

Spinning around, Uma gave a predatory smile, showing all of her teeth. 

 

“Actually, it’s going to bother me if I don’t. Firstly, regardless of how fine that ass is, his name is Gil. Secondly, Gil belongs to Harry and I. And you should know that Harry and I treasure our things. Gil has never, and will never be thrown away.”

 

Smiling, Uma jumped off the table and landed in front of the girl, Gil and Harry at her back. She knew that she had every eye in the place on her. Leaning towards her, Uma cocked her head and spoke, “Thirdly, the day that I let a skanky two faced rat touch my boy, will be when they throw my cold dead body in the water to feed the sharks.” 

 

Pulling out her sword, she placed it on the other girls throat. “You have two choices here. One, you apologize to Gil, and walk away with a beating. Or two, you refuse to apologize and die a slow painful death, ending with you being fed to my sharks.” 

 

Uma smiled as the girls eyes widened. 

 

“Tick tock girly. What will it be?” 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


After the girl apologized to Gil, Uma let the crew handle the beating. She had other plans to see to. She decided that another lesson for her beautiful boy was necessary. 

 

Gil was rambling on about something, but Uma wasn’t paying attention. She pulled her chair from her desk, and turned to Harry. 

 

“Get the rope.” 

 

Turning to Gil, she tried not to feel too excited for the misery she was about to put her beautiful boy through. Kissing him gently, she pulled back and told him to undress. He immediately started blushing, which was pointless, because Uma and Harry had seen every inch of Gil. 

 

When both of her boys were ready, she instructed Harry to tie Gil tightly to the chair. Gil looked confused, usually he was tied to the bed or Harry was the one being tied up. This was something new. Harry also looked confused, but he didn’t so much as raise a brow to question Uma. 

 

“Blind trust like that deserved a reward.” Uma thought to herself. 

 

After Gil was thoroughly tied down, Uma grabbed Harry and proceeded to completely ignore Gil. Being in bed with Harry alone was a different experience than when it was her, Harry, and Gil. But this time Gil was tied to the chair and it was two strong, dominant people, with no Gil to torture in between them. Rolling all over the bed, Uma felt as though she was in a wrestling match instead of a bed. But she wouldn’t have it any other way. After pulling Harry’s lip between hers and biting so hard she drew blood, Harry finally submitted. Uma smiled. Settling back against the frame of the bed, she looked Gil in the eyes and pulled Harry’s head in between her legs. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Gil was in hell. Or heaven, depending on which perspective you looked at it. 

 

He was used to being pushed to the limit in the bedroom. Harry and Uma were gentle, but they loved pushing him to his limit. Making him come over and over again until he passed out, tying him up and working him to the edge with nothing but soft kisses and dirty words whispered in his ear, Gil was used to being pushed to the limit. He loved it. But not having their attention at all? Being forced to watch, as if he wasn’t even in the room? 

 

It was hell. 

 

It was bad enough seeing Uma and Harry struggle and strain and bite and growl at each other, but when Harry eventually submitted,  Uma decided to turn it up a bit. Gil has the best view, with the position. He can see the freckles dotting Harry’s back, the swell of his spine, and the way his back arches and strains, working hard to pleasure Uma. 

 

_ Uma _ . 

 

Her clothes discarded long ago, her long blue hair fanned around her like a halo, Gil thinks she looks beautiful. He can see the rise and fall of her chest, the way that she pulls Harry’s hair when he does something right, and the wicked glint in her eye when she looks over at Gil, and see’s his helpless state. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


It doesn’t take very long. Harry could drag it on and on, working Uma to the edge and then back off, but he knows that Uma isn’t in the mood for slow tonight. He knows the moment he pushes her over, he can feel her nails scraping his neck and pulling at his hair. He continues to lap at her, coaxing her through the aftershocks until Uma gently pushes his head away. 

 

Harry can tell that his chin is dripping, and his hair is sticking up oddly, but regardless Uma leans down and kisses him slowly, tasting herself on his tongue. The world usually falls away when Uma kisses him, but Harry can hear heavy breathing and a pained noise that sounds like a cat dying. With wide eyes, Harry breaks away from Uma and turns around. The sight before him makes his cock twitch. 

 

Gil is straining against the ropes, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he desperately tries to get any sort of friction. Gil can’t take his eyes off of them, and Harry doesn’t blame him. Gil is fully hard, straining against his stomach. Gil’s eyes are wild, as he tries to plead through the gag in his mouth, but all that comes out are whimpers. 

 

Harry turns to Uma, thinking that she was ready to move and untie Gil. The poor baby is clearly suffering, and can’t do anything about it. Harry knows that this is punishment, but he’s ready to bet that Gil has  _ definitely _ learned his lesson. As Harry turns around, he is immediately pushed onto his back. 

 

One must never underestimate one’s captain.  _ Especially _ if one’s captain is  _ Uma. _

 

Uma pushes Harry to his back, and quickly throws her leg over him, straddling him. Reaching behind her, she lines Harry’s cock up, and in one go, sinks fully onto him. Harry yells, throwing his head back in surprise, and rips the sheets in his hands. 

 

But it doesn’t matter how loud Harry was, Gil’s howl of frustration and desperation rings clear through the room, and, Uma would guess, the entire ship. 

 

Smirking at Gil, she starts sliding up and down Harry. She has to grit her teeth at the small feeling of overstimulation at going again so soon, but glancing at Gil through lowered lashes she immediately realizes that it was absolutely worth it. 

 

She continues to slide up and down, feeling her legs burn. Harry is holding onto her hips like she’s his lifeline, while simultaneously guiding her. Harry starts jerking his hips upwards, chasing pleasure. Uma doesn’t mind, as long as he keeps on hitting that spot inside of her, the one that makes her want to scream. She knows that with the rhythm and pace that Harry has set, neither of them will last long. They just need something to push them over. 

 

Leaning down, Uma rakes her hands down Harry’s chest leaving angry red marks. Taking Harry’s face in her hands, she makes him look at Gil. 

 

“Look at our precious, beautiful boy. So desperate to please us, so desperate to come. He’s ours, Harry. He belongs to us. Ours to bite, kiss, and pleasure all we want.  _ Look _ at him.” 

 

That does it for both Harry and Uma, they fly over the edge at the same time. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Harry is the first one to recover. He helps Uma off, and makes his way over to Gil, who is sobbing. 

 

Harry stops short at the small hiccups and sniffles coming from the boy, and the telltale trace of pearlescent drops coating his stomach and thighs. 

 

“Did- Gil did you come without  _ any _ stimulation?” Harry’s voice is a mixture of awe and arousal. 

 

Cutting his poor boy loose, Harry helps Gil limp to the bed. He grabs a towel and cleans off both of his lovers. When he’s satisfied they won’t wake up covered in cold cum, he allows Uma to pull the blanket up over the three of them while he throws the towel across the room. 

 

He and Uma sandwich their boy between them, but make sure to check with him before he falls asleep. After Gil assures both Uma and Harry that he was totally fine, it was intense but in the best way, they allow him to snuggle up to both of them. 

 

As they all start to drift off to sleep, Uma speaks up, a promise and warning in her voice. 

 

“You belong to us Gil. Only us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! 
> 
>  
> 
> I love feedback! Positive, negative, if you loved it please tell me, if you hated it, let me know why! 
> 
> This work is my first time doing smut so please please let me know how it went! 
> 
> Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen you little shits if you read this and you aren't 18+ welcome to hell. Also haha no smut this chapter SUCKS FOR YOU, YOU SINNER I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ IT. 
> 
> If your 18+ hey homie don't worry the smut is coming next chapter. Poor Gil. Uma and Harry may be sweet for Gil, but they are evil after all. Gil's gonna have to work for his prize. This is a punishment after all.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment I love hearing if you guys like it or not-- if I should write another chapter or if you have any requests! Hit me up!!!!


End file.
